Max and Thor
Max and Thor are the two secondary antagonists in George of the Jungle. They are poachers who to work for Lyle Van de Groot, who try to abduct Ape. Appearances ''George of the Jungle'' In the movie, Max and Thor are two poachers posing as trackers were hired by Lyle who thinks that they are the best guiders in the world to find Ursula Stanhope. Their goal was to find the white ape and kidnap it. The next day, Ursula was believed to be kidnapped by the white ape said Lyle, so this was their chance to capture it so Max told Mr. Kwame and his men he'll will pay 50 zamoles a man if they help capture the white ape and bring him alive, the men agreed if only 100 zamoles a man which he's fine with. The nex day, they finally found her and the white ape who really is a man named George of the Jungle. While they were waiting for Lyle, they saw Shep, George's pet elephant, and they were going to shoot him then an ape named Ape stopped them and they were paused to hear him talk and shoot him with the tranquilizer gun but stopped when Lyle shot George. Them and Lyle had to go to Bujumbura Jail but they were released unlike Lyle. After that, their new goal was to kidnap Ape for using his skills in Las Vegas to have cash, room service, girls etc... and they believed nobody will stop them not even George. When they got back to Ape Mountain, their plan of Ape had succeeded and they locked him in a cage to leave Ape Mountain but had trouble leaving the place. Thor was getting frustated as the trail they had taken was constantly leading them back to the treehouse. Ape tried to tell them that the trail they had been on was a fake, but while Thor was convinced as they had been down the trail many times, Max stubbornly thought that Ape was tricking them and they went on. When they were back to the treehouse once again, Thor lost his temper and argued with the Narrator then with Max, then out of nowhere, George came back to rescue Ape then it turned into a fight, in which the two assaulted George by twisting his nipples and tickle torturing him (though George seemed to like being tickled by them as he didn't try to escape). Despite outnumbering and overpowering George (especially when they tickled him), they were defeated by George, with the help from the jungle animals and Ursula, Ape was saved. Later on, when Lyle came back (after escaping from jail and becoming a minister of marriages), he and his minion of mercenaries Gunner, Scooter, Hobbs, Yon and Phil locked them, Ape, and George, until a bunch of apes appeared to save George and Ape but not them. Later, they and the mercenaries were trapped in that cage and going to get peed on by Shep. In the last scene of the movie, Ape became famous in Vegas and their final fate was them being dressed as a prop tree during his show. ''George of the Jungle 2'' They appear in a flashback of Lyle falling into the elephant droppings as a reminder from the narrator to the audience of who Lyle is. Gallery Max.jpg|Max 500px-thor-Win70-2-B.jpg|Thor Lyle Van de Groot, Max, Thor.jpg|Lyle Van de Groot, Max, Thor Thor, George, Max.jpg|Max and Thor vs George max n thor.png|Max and Thor shocked seeing Ape talking. George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps com-8899.jpg|Max and Thor tied to cage and get peed by Shep George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps com-9840.jpg|Max and Thor Defeat Trivia * In the original cartoon, George faced two poachers a couple of times named "Tiger" Titherage and "Weevil" Plumtree. Both were "professional" poachers that were always thwarted by George. It seems that Max and Thor are the spiritual successors to those two characters. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Hunters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Thieves Category:Males Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Character pairs Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Poachers Category:Disney characters